


Signs of Love

by Simara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Creepy Fluff, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simara/pseuds/Simara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian ponders his relationship with Jim and Flashbacks occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Love

**Signs of Love**

When Sebastian had been 17, a girl named Sandra fell in love with him. She was a pretty little thing, all long legs and brown curls, and Sebastian liked her well enough. His father noticed her interest and, knowing that her family was most prestigious, began to organise meetings between her and Sebastian, who had always been considered to be the black sheep in the Moran dynasty. There was talk of marriage, one day, and Sebastians’ stomach tied itself to knots when he heard it. The housekeeper, a hearty old woman of 67, who had always had spare biscuits to offer when the children came strolling through her kitchen, noticed his worry and asked him about the matter. ”How can I tell if it’s the right thing to do?”, he asked, awkwardly nibbling on his lower lip. “How do I know, if I love her?” He would never forget her answer and he often repeated the words in his mind, whenever he wondered, why he put up with Jim Moriarty.

Her words where the following:

“If you don’t lie awake at night, thinking about her”

 

_Jim was curled up beside him, breathing steadily, and Sebastian did not dare to move. He was happy, happier than he had ever been, and at the same time he was frightened as hell. Colonel Sebastian Moran did not do love and neither did Jim Moriarty. They were merely two adults who enjoyed to have hard, passionate sex after work. So why was it, that he lay here, holding the worlds most dangerous criminal in his arms, and couldn’t help but smile? It scared him, more than his fathers’ wrath or the horrors of war had ever been able to scare him._

 

“If you’re heart does not race when you see her”

 

_Jim raised an eyebrow._

_“Is this supposed to bleed so badly?” With a grunt, Sebastian pressed his hand back onto the whole in his side._

_“You’re the genius. Tell me.”_

_“It looks nice, though. Red really suits you. I should buy you some wine red shirts.”_

_“If you don’t hurry, you’ll have to pin them on my corpse, Jim.” He replied dryly. Jim poked him._

_“So it’s my fault now, Mister? You’re the one who got himself shot. You’re endangering me every minute you’re not operational.”_

_“It’s cute when you worry.”_

_”I should salt and pickle you, you idiot, before I put the bandage on. Can’t you just stop bleeding for a second? I can’t even see properly.” Said bandage rested on Jims knee, yet unused but already soiled with blood._

_“Sorry. Doesn’t work like that, I’m afraid.” He felt as though he’d loose consciousness any second. Everything was blurry._

_“Can’t just keep my heart from racing when you’re near.” He joked half heartedly before passing out._

 

“If you’re not consumed by warmth whenever you’re with her”

 

_He could swear his ears were red with shame but he did not dare to move or even snatch a look at Jim who snuggled closer into his arms._

_"Next time, you better make sure that there’s a working heater in my rooms, Mr. Moran, or I’ll have to dissect you while your mothers watching." He hadn’t been so hard in years._

 

“If you can concentrate on anything else then her while talking to her”

 

_Sebastian was one of the most renowned snipers in the whole world but whenever Jim whispered sick nothings in his ear his hand began to tremble and his heart threatened to rip his breast apart with its violent beating. ‘I want to see you, cowering over my dying body kissing the blood away, crying over my loss and fucking me senseless while I fade away.’_

 

“If you manage to hold back a smile when imagining what it would be like to kiss her lips”

 

_“What are you staring at, Moran?” Sebastians gaze snapped away from the mouth he had inspected with a certain longing._

_“Nothing, boss. I was just lost in thought.” Those perfect lips formed a vicious grin._

_“It’s almost cute how you believe yourself capable of actual thinking, Moran. At least you’re not as useless as those other brutes.”_

_“Thank you, boss. I’m also way better looking.” For a moment, Moriarty looked at him as though he wasn’t sure whether his bodyguard intended that line to be joke. Then, finally (Sebastians had already cursed himself internally for his daring reply) he started to inspect Sebastian and inquired:_

_“It was Moran though, wasn’t it? Sebastian Moran?” A beaming smile forced itself on Sebastians face. It shouldn’t make him that happy, that his employer knew his name but hell, it felt so good._

_“Right, Sir. Colonel Sebastian Moran.” Jim gave him a final once over that felt as though he was able to extract every secret Sebastian had ever had solely by looking at him._

_“Yes”, he said to no one in particular. “You’ll do for now.”_

 

“If you can’t hear the words she leaves unspoken.”

 

“ _Seb?”_

_“Yeah, Jim?”_

_“Why did you never say it?”_

_“Say what?”_

_“Don’t be dense.”_

_”You haven’t said it either, kitten.” Jim managed to stab his fork into Sebastians thigh without anyone in the restaurant noticing._

_”Don’t call me ‘kitten’.”_

_“Sorry, kitten.”_

_“I’ll kill you.”_

_“Nah, you won’t. May I kiss you for forgiveness?” Jim extracted his fork with a hiss._

_“Don’t change the topic. Why don’t you dare to tell me directly?”_

_“Because you already know- knew even before I did. Could you please hand me a napkin?” He pressed it against his thigh to prevent the blood from dripping. “But if it pleases you-“ He inhaled deeply. “I love you, Jim Moriarty, and I will never stop to do so. I’ll follow you through hell and even through heaven if you command me to and I’ll kill anyone who dares to oppose you. Better?” Jims eyes glowed._

_“Much better. You’re such a loyal tiger.” And in it lay as much warmth as if he’d said those damned words too._

 

“Than, my dear boy, you’re not in love with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend dared me to write something romantic and fluffy because the next real (as in longish) OS I'll be posting is somewhat... depressing. But in a good way. You know. Feels and stuff. It's hard to classify MorMor storys in a language you haven't fully mastered yet. I guess it's best you read it for your self once I finished editing and tell me what adjective describes it best. Deal? ;)  
> So, anyway, this is what happenes when I try to write something romantic and fluffy. I'm not sure if I want to know what a psychologist would make of that.


End file.
